The World of the Dead
by OnyxSamurai
Summary: It's been six months since the outbreak of lethal virus that caused the dead to rise again wiped out most of mankind. a midst all of this, Three lives struggle to cope with the new world. But with the help of people all around them, They learn what it means to live again. AU zombiefic. Disclaimer: I do not own yahari ore no seishun love comedy wa machigatteiru.
1. It begins

Six months.

Six months since the outbreak started. Six months since humanity officially ended. Six months since the world went to shit

It wasn't very clear on how it actually happened, but It just did. It took the whole world by surprise. The military, police, governments all over the world were all rendered useless against the virus that killed and resurrected the dead.

The proud and innovative city once known as Tokyo now lay in ruins, a ruin that once foretold the feats and accomplishments of humanity. It's quiet now. The sounds and smells and sights in the city that were once a proud feat of engineering and innovation now lay in ruins, abandoned and forgotten. The citizens that were once a proud people whose hard work and determination made this city and country great now stumbled and shambled, looking for the uninfected to sink their teeth into and tear apart limb from limb.

This is the new world.

And I walk alone in it.

Rules had to be made in this new world: Killing is basic survival, watching your own back is common sense and trusting no one is a necessity to avoid getting yourself killed. Not having to worry about the safety and wellbeing of others was a blessing to have, especially in this new world.

I still wonder why I haven't ended my own misery.

If it weren't the undead that were trying to eat you alive, there was the factor of starvation, the factor of disease and of course other survivors.

Monster **s** that have lost themselves in this new world. Monsters that are just shades of who they once were in the old world. Monsters that commit atrocities because they can or they needed to. Monsters that'll kill you for what little you have.

I've become one of them.

And I'm not at all happy about it.

But in order to fight monsters, you had to be a monster. A monster who doesn't feel regret or remorse. The new world had no place for the meek and useless; they died with the old world.

The companions that helped me survive is the sword by my side and the gun in my holster, they are the only things I'd consider trustworthy left in this world.

Of course, they'll be the there to end my existence when I get bit.

 **AN: The first chapter and my very first Oregairu story ever. This is the shortest chapter in the story. I also chose this concept of a Undead apocalypse because I think it really fits.**

 **This s is going to be an OC story (Obviously) It seems angsty and random but it will gradually improve as the plot progresses. It will involve other Oregairu characters as fellow survivors. It will also involve various pairings, though I'm no quite sure which ones yet.**

 **Please note that although this story is classified under horror and adventure, It will have moments of anguish, hurt/comfort and humor**

 **I'll need advice mostly in terms of characters staying in characters. And I hope to improve in terms of my personal writing skills.**

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **-OnyxSamurai**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: first impressions last

I crouched behind a car.

There were at least ten infected down the street in front of a convenience store I hoped still had food. I checked behind me to see if there were none had snuck up on me, thankfully there were none. I turned my gaze back to the ten. I could rush the nearest three before the others noticed then pick them off one by one.

I clutched the white ornate handle of the katana I carried by my side, Readying myself and unsheathed it.

Here goes nothing.

I jumped out and drove my katana through the head of the nearest infected, then pulled it out and decapitated the other two in one clean swing before they could make a sound.

So far so good.

I ducked behind another car and waited for the closest infected to come nearer. I then jumped out again with a vertical slash that split its head in half in a gory shower of black, dead blood.

My stealth was broken by its dying groan, which attracted the attention of the other infected.

Shit.

I sidestepped the nearest Infected's lunge then drove the tip of the blade through the back of its skull, then pulled it out and bashed the skull of an infected that got too near into a bloody pulp.

I dodged the lethal swing of an Infected that go too close for comfort, and then drove my katana through the bottom of its skull which undoubtedly pierced its brain.

A kick to the chest of the closest infected stopped it mid-lunge then a decapitation in quick succession lowered their small herd into a couple left.

A quick thrust to the skull and a semi-horizontal slash finished the two infected left. My katana was drenched in black, corrupted blood that most likely carried the virus. A quick flick removed whatever blood still remained on the katana.

Where was I? Right, looting the convenience store for food that may or may not be there. Yay.

I opened the door to…. emptiness. Nothing but empty shelves, trash, a broken cash register and broken appliances remained.

There has to be something left, otherwise I'd have done all this for nothing.

I managed to find a pack of potato chips and canned sardines hidden under a pile of trash behind the medicine counter at the back. Looks like whoever hid it never managed to come back for it. I ripped the pack of chips open and started inhaling it when I had unwanted "visitors".

They didn't look friendly or at least reasonable whatsoever. In fact, they looked like they were more than happy to kill me if they see me. They looked like a bunch of generic goons, forgettable and nameless. One of them had a crooked nose, another had dyed blonde hair at the top, and another just looked downright sleazy.

They held mostly hand held weapons with exception to sleazy, who held a tactical rifle I recognized as an M4A1. Crooked nose held a huge cleaver, clearly compensating for something. Another goon held a fire axe.

They stood between me and the exit, Which means I'll either have to sneak my way out of here or I'll have to fight my way out.

"Gotta get me some new ass soon, that last girl didn't last very long." Crooked nose sneered, eliciting laughs from his group members.

Rape. How typical.

"Did you see how that guy squirmed when we were having our way with her? That was gold!" Blonde top laughed an ugly, disgusting laugh

I just decided that I didn't like these people.

The one good thing about this damned outbreak was that it allowed me to **KILL** people I didn't like. I got my katana ready. I wouldn't really mind killing them; the motherfuckers probably deserve what I was going to give them.

One of them got near the medicine counter. It's his funeral.

I jumped, surprising him. I then thrust my katana straight through his throat. It pierced his throat; it pierced his vocal cords as if it were made of butter. His blood shot out of his throat like a fountain, showering my face. He gurgled and choked in his own blood too faint for his companions to hear. I caught his body before it could hit the floor with a thud. One down, four more to **KILL**.

Two aisles over, Blondie was too busy searching through the shelves. I snuck up to him; I then raised my katana and brought it down on his skull with all the strength I could muster. It split his skull in a gory explosion of blood and bits of his brain, soiling my jeans. His body hit the floor with a loud thud. Most likely alerting everyone else here.

"Yo Tsubaki, check this shit ou- Holy shit!" Sleazy yelled in utter horror upon seeing the mutilated body of his companion. He frantically reached for his rifle but I reached the M1911 in my holster first. I shot him thrice in the body, His body hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Seeing this, the two left decided to try and avenge their fallen friends.

One of them gave a feral war cry then charged thoughtlessly towards me, I back stepped a potential "axe to the face moment" then thrust my blade through his chest, piercing one of his lungs and giving him a grueling end.

Only crooked nose left.

He was huge. And that huge cleaver wasn't helping on my part either. I tried pulling out my blade, but crooked nose landed a massive punch on my jaw, followed by a kick to the chest that sent me flying onto my back.

I started seeing red. I was going to kill this guy in the worst way possible.

I narrowly rolled out of the way to avoid a giant cleaver from splitting me in two. He then took out a huge hunting knife and started to slowly advance towards me waving the hunting knife in the air as if it were a magical wand.

"I'll gut you and feed you to the zeeks heheheh" He chuckled sadistically

Zeeks? That's what they called the infected?

He thrust down his huge knife, which could've pierced my skull if I didn't dodge it. I then kicked his shin, staggering him for a moment long enough for me to kick the knife out his hand. I quickly got up and dove for the hunting knife picking it up and managing to get on my feet the same time he picked up his cleaver.

He snarled and launched himself at me, a wild swing with his cleaver that I managed to narrowly duck before sidestepping another wild swing that could've split my body in half.

"Fucking die already!" He snarled, making his frustration apparent

I caught his arm and stabbed the hunting knife into it. He gave feral scream before I silenced him with a punch to the temple; I then pulled the hunting knife out of his arm and pierced his stomach. His body stunned by the incredible pain. I ripped it open to the side and watched as his intestines scattered all over the floor.

He didn't make a sound as he fell onto his back still alive but too pained to move. I didn't really care. Motherfucker deserved it. I panted. That was far more trouble than it was worth.

 **It was okay to KILL them. After all, it's either them or US.**

* * *

I remember my first human kill.

He was a guy about my age. He carried the gun I had now. He wanted what little I had, particularly the katana I had. He tried to shoot me as soon as he saw me. I had no choice but to run my blade through him when I got close enough to. Back then, I was foolish enough to believe that I could've helped him and that he could've helped me.

That encounter taught me that no one could be trusted. That it was foolish to help others who would sooner kill you than give you a simple thank you.

That's just how it was nowadays.

* * *

I gathered whatever what I could from their bags, some matches, more canned food and a pack of marshmallows, a real lucky find. I also took the tactical M4A1 and the three additional magazines in sleazy's pockets and the glock 18 I found in hatchetboy's bag.

I looked around before I left the store.

Their bodies littered the floor and their blood slowly oozing out and staining the floor. I closed my eyes and hoped that, I had released them from the misery that is this world now. That somehow I've saved other lives from the future atrocities these people were to commit. But who am I to dictate such fate?

I got out of the store at 4:20 p.m.

The sun had long since stopped beating down mercilessly on the city and had only started to set in for the day. I started walking east, nowhere in mind. I wondered If I should head back into the park or head further into the city and find and secure an old building or shop.

I could hear the groans of the infected in the distance. They must've heard the gunshots and the feral cries of the survivors I've just ended.

I started to walk faster. My grip on my blade tightened, I got ready to face anything that had blood on its face and decaying flesh in its teeth.

The groans and growls of the infected became louder. I broke into a sprint through the back alleys. I needed to find some higher ground. A ladder that led to the top of an aged building came to sight. I climbed it to the top to find the biggest herd infected I've ever seen at least a couple thousand strong.

I don't think I'll be going anywhere this evening or even tonight for that matter.

They were headed in the same direction I was. But this time explosions and sounds of gunfire resounded from that area. Was there a warzone over there or something? I scoffed. I bet it's just a bunch of idiots going Rambo on a small herd. If other survivors kept this up, I'd be the only non-infected being left in the country evident by the herd continuing their awkward shamble to the "lively" part of the city.

I'll just wait them out. There was no other way up here except for the ladder. A nap couldn't hurt. I closed my eyes and began to feel myself fading away to the paradise known as slumber.

I woke up at least an hour later. The sun had painted the sky in an orange and pinkish hue. I stretched my body to remove any knots that accumulated as I slept. The floor of the ceiling wasn't exactly comfortable. I stood to see if there were still infected roaming the streets. None left. I gathered my things to get ready to leave.

I got down the building and started walking away. Where? I didn't know. I guessed I'd walk until I ran out of food or decided to kill more people I decided I didn't like.

I heard growling and groaning again in the distance and not very far away. Was I spotted? I made sure I wasn't. I ran inside an alley and gripped the handle of my katana, getting ready to cut down anything that enters the alley.

I heard shouting and panting. Great, more people who'll attempt to kill me for my blade.

"Keep running, it isn't very far now!" Yelled one voice.

What isn't very far? What was he talking about?

I saw the silhouettes of three people running past the alley, two males and one female. The first girl I've seen in months. I was almost tempted to go see where they went off to, just to get a good look at the girl….

As much as I wanted to, there was still the threat of the infected and the fact that these people might put a bullet in my head if they didn't like me, then a couple dozen of infected followed suit. There goes the first girl I've seen in months.

What is it with people getting themselves killed nowadays?

I got out of the alley and started walking away, Ignoring the fact that they could be eaten alive at any moment. _Just walk away my_ mind told me. But my conscience told me otherwise.

I was going to get myself killed with this damned sense of justice.

I found them surrounded on top of a bus. I got a good look at them and they all seemed to be my age. The first male is blonde; He held a combat machete in his right arm and a bag in the other. The second male had black hair and the most rotten eyes I've ever seen. The girl though looked stunning to say the least. She had long black hair and the most incredible blue eyes I've ever seen. she was bleeding through the huge gash on her upper arm.

 _There, you got a look. Now leave. Nothing good will come from you helping them._ My mind told me.

Aw, Fuckkitt. I readied my blade, gripping the handle.

I whistled loudly, attracting most of the infected's attention. I think they I also got theirs, judging from the look of surprise on their faces. This is gonna hurt like a motherfucker.

The nearest infected lunged awkwardly towards me. I sidestepped and tripped it, then crushed its skull with my under my boot. I drew my blade from its scabbard decapitating the nearest two in one swing then thrust the tip of my blade through the skull of the next infected. I jumped back to avoid the claws of the next group of infected. Then cut them down in short and precise swings. I started to feel the infected play the numbers game, the infected gradually surrounding me, slowly getting too close for comfort. I kicked one of the infected then swung my blade horizontally, splitting its head in half and sloppily decapitating another infected directly next to it.

I spun around with a swing that decapitated the infected that tried to sneak up behind me. I cut down two more infected when I began to feel more and more ragged. I had not eaten properly in days and began to feel its effect.

I panted heavily. I should have listened to my mind. My luck really ran out this time. But I wasn't going down without a fight. I began to see red again. I felt my raggedness go away, slowly replaced by an extreme bloodlust.

I decapitated three infected in one swing then bashed another infected's head to pieces with my scabbard,soiling its pure white color with black, infected blood. I sliced another infected into half from its waist, spilling its innards all over the street. I downed more and more, my vision getting more red with each infected's blood I've spilled. I grinned. I was just getting started.

* * *

"Hey." The blonde guy said, waving his hand in front of my face

I blanked out again.

It happens more frequently when I fight overwhelming odds. I just black out and everything in the area would be sliced into pieces it was obvious to me, seeing as I was covered in blood that isn't mine and that I still clutched the blood soaked katana.

"Hey" the blonde guy said waving his arm in front of my face again.

"Huh?" I lamely replied.

"Are you alright? He inquired.

"Ahh…. I'm….alright." I replied pathetically.

"That was amazing, you took all of them by yourself, we wanted to help but it seemed like we would have just got in the way." He said, smiling nervously.

I was brought back into that dangerous state when the guy with the rotten eyes had his gun raised towards me.

Unbelievable, Right after I save his life he threatens mine?

"What are you doing Hikkigaya?!" The blonde guy asked in utter disbelief.

"Step out of the way Hayama; I'm doing what needs to be done." The guy known as Hikkigaya said.

"There's no reason to kill him Hikkigaya, He saved our lives!" Hayama tried to reason out.

I stared the rotten eyed Hikkigaya down; my brown eyes met his rotten eyes as my grip on my katana's handle tightened. I'll cut his throat as soon as he takes his rotten eyes off me

"You saw how he fought. What assurance do we have that he isn't unstable and tries to kill us? Hikkigaya reasoned.

I couldn't blame him. If I saw someone go batshit crazy, I'd want to get rid of him as soon as possible too. What I just did was not normal, At all.

"Stop it Hikki-kun." The girl told Hikkigaya, still clutching her bleeding gash.

Hikkigaya immediately put his gun back into his holster and rushed to her side. I opened my bag to retrieve an old shirt and cheap alcohol I kept for uhh…. reasons. I ripped the shirt into a strip long enough to dress her wound.

Why was I helping them? I don't even know.

I approached the girl with both items. She flinched visibly when she saw the makeshift bandage and incredibly more so when she saw the cheap alcohol.

"You've…. lost a lot of blood…." I told her.

She was reluctant to show me her gash, but eventually did. It didn't look like it came from an infected so that was good. I began to wash my hand in the cheap alcohol and gave her a look that told her my intentions.

She seemed to have been able to read my mind and steeled herself for what was about to come next. I poured a little alcohol on her gash. She screamed but managed to stifle it. I then wrapped her gash in the strip that was once my old shirt.

I could feel a death glare coming from Hikkigaya.

I then took a bag of chips and a bottle of water from my bag and handed it to her.

"You….must be….hungry." I told her.

"He's right Yukinoshita, You haven't eaten all day." Hikkigaya told her.

Yukinoshita…. That sounds very familiar.

"That's… Thank you." The girl named Yukinoshita smiled a weak but beautiful smile making her a hundred times more attractive.

I tried to hide the redness in my face with my hood but I feel as if I'm failing.

"What's your name friend?" Hayama asked.

I barely remember my name. It's the first time in countless months that somebody asked for my name.

"….Moriyama, Moriyama Shin."

"Thank you Moriyama-san." Hayama said smiling.

"Thank you Moriyama-kun, for everything." Yukinoshita beamed at me. She's using the –kun suffix on me already?

I felt my face flush. I wasn't used to being thanked by a girl, especially a very attractive girl near my age.

"Shouldn't we be getting back now?" Hikkigaya said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but I think we should take Moriyama-kun with us." Yukinoshita said.

What?

"I agree. We could use more people like Moriyama-san." Hayama smiled confidently.

"You're probably delusional from all the blood loss Yukinoshita-san." Hikkigaya shot.

"I'd rather be here than worry about my chastity with you around Hikkipervert-kun." Yukinoshita shot back.

"It's really all up to Moriyama-san." Hayama chuckled.

"So what is your decision on the matter Moriyama-kun?" Yukinoshita asked.

It's not as if I had other places to go to and I was running low on supplies. It would be foolish to refuse.

"I…Accept."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Before this chapter begins, I would like to thank my first two reviews. I know this story kinda sucks and is a bit confusing and random at moments but I very much appreciate the time you took in tell me the glaring errors in this story.**

 **That being said, the OC is necessary. I originally planned for Hikigaya or Hayama to be the two main characters of the story but I encountered difficulty in trying to keep them in character but I'll try my best to make it less about the OC and make it more on the two supposed "main characters" in the future and I will now start to occasionally write in their points of view.**

 **This is still the experimental phase of the story and many things will change. There will be a few character deaths, and the OC might be one of them, as soon as he finishes his part in the story. Let's just say that he's there to be the introduction into the story.**

 **This story is in Hikigaya's point of view. Please don't hesitate to tell me if he's going out of character.**

 **Thanks once again for the reviews. I appreciate the criticism and encouragements, both of which will help in improving the quality of this story and the quality of my writing "skills."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. If I did, then a lot less people would like it.**

Chapter 3: Sobu High School.

(Hikigaya POV)

This was beyond Idiotic.

Trusting a men we just met, who looked and acted like the modern day depiction of Musashi Miyamoto and the fact that he had a katana sheathed at his side really accented that. I reallydidn't know what Yukinoshita or Hayama saw in him, He seemed like the type to easily snap and start hacking away at anything he sees.

Then again that would be the norm now, but it was still incredibly foolish to trust him just because he came and saved our lives. The way he fought was ordinary at first. He seemed to have been trained in Kendo and Iaido and was quite proficient in it. Then he got surrounded and we thought he was a human happy meal when he just snapped, Taking down two dozen zeeks down by himself in a crazily savage dance of blades that effectively showered the whole area in zeek blood. Then proceeded to dress and clean Yukinoshita's gash with cheap alcohol he seemingly produced out of nowhere and kept for whatever reason as if he hadn't lost his shit.

That clearly wasn't within the borders of sanity.

What surprised me more was that Yukinoshita actually **LET** him dress her gash. Knowing her, she gladly would've committed senppaku before letting any stranger take a look at her gash. But she even trusted him enough to let him dress it.

What is it with that woman? She trusted him almost immediately. Doesn't she know that she might be the one that this guy might be targeting?

If that were the case, I'd put a bullet in his skull at that moment. He might've been trained to use that katana, but that would still be bringing a knife to a gun fight.

What was even more Idiotic was the notion she brought up about taking him back to camp. The safety of my dear sister Komachi and the others might be threatened by his presence. And as a good onii-san I'll do anything to prevent that from happening.

We're doing anything to thrive and this guy could destroy the whole system.

* * *

Ironically, school was the best place to be in when the shit hit the fan. Within the tall walls and the heavy gates was a sanctuary that gave us an incredibly high chance of survival. It was, after all a regular day at school when the infection spread.

Ideally, my sister komachi and I would have left the school grounds for home when the emergency broadcast system was relayed through the school's pa, telling us to do so. But Hiratsuka-sensei insisted we didn't. She was the only one who gathered the others and insisted that we hole up in one of the buildings.

As usual, she was right.

It wasn't even a day later when the emergency broadcast system relayed the news about the infection. The news that the bodies of the dead rising and eating the uninfected began to fill every channel in the tv and every frequency on the radio (yes, those things still exist.) sooner or later that building we holed up in became the only building secure from the infected in the entire campus, maybe even the whole city.

It was hard at first. Many of us have lost families and friends in the initial outbreak. Some people left to find their families and some left because they simply wanted to. Many people were crying and sobbing and weeping about the lives lost. some people even commit suicide, unable to cope with what this world became. In the end only few of us were left.

A couple of weeks later, soldiers came and made the school into their makeshift headquarters, clearing out all of the buildings and established new ones.

They established a regime that was more or less like martial law; a curfew, a system of rules that was supposedly keeping the virus out and a rule where every able bodied, uninfected person was to be trained in basic survival and self-defense courses.

A month later, the regime failed. One of the soldiers got infected and started a bloodbath in the campus that resulted in the death or infection of all the soldiers, even the general in charge of the headquarters became infected, making the whole camp leaderless, therefore effectively creating more chaos.

A midst the shit storm, Hiratsuka-sensei took charge and restored the order. She was the first one to figure out how the zeeks worked, how they are able to spread the disease through bites. She taught all of us how to effectively kill a zeek and first-aid methods that helped us survive the first few months of the infection.

She was the one who taught us to agriculturize the field, what kind of crops we were able to plant in a various seasons and how to take care and grow them. She taught us how to use the weapons that the soldiers left behind, how use a gun properly and how to reload and take care of our armaments.

We really owe everything to Hiratsuka-sensei. If she hadn't been there for us, we would have been victims to the virus many months ago. Although it's amazing how she has done all this, but has never been able to find a husband.

But we've all worked so hard to make all of Hiratsuka-sensei's plans a possibility. And I'd be damned long before I let a stranger ruin it all.

* * *

We started making our way back to the campus with Moriyama. Our original plans of investigating the explosions and gun fires had back fired on us. Hayama led the way with Yukinoshita and Moriyama following suit. I went last to monitor his actions and He was fidgety to say the least. His right hand always had a grip on the handle of his blade and was always alert to even the most smallest and obvious sounds in the surroundings.

He looked even more suspicious than he acted. He wore a simple black shirt under a black leather jacket with a hood that hid his face. He also wore blue jeans that were smeared with blood that I doubt is his and he wore heavy, black boots that were visibly worn out. He looked like he hasn't slept in weeks, the bags under his eyes clearly made it obvious. His face rugged, the shadow of a beard only beginning to form. His hair, although slicked back was wild and unkempt, his bangs falling over his face

"Stop." He suddenly said, alerting all of us.

"What is it Moriyama-san?" Hayama beat me to the question.

He suddenly dropped low behind a destroyed van as if to hide from something and motioned for us to do the same.

We hid behind the van when a truck full of bandits passed by, they all looked like they were itching to kill something, constantly fidgeting with the rifles they held. Why couldn't we hear them but he could? Did he have super hearing or something?

We waited till the truck had long passed when he motioned for us to get up again.

I actually owe it to Moriyama for being able to hear them coming, people like them are trigger happy, psychotic morons, who killed and raped because they could. And sometimes they were cannibalistic, eating the uninfected due to incredible hunger.

"Bandits so close to the campus…." Hayama started, worriedly.

Did they find out about our presence at the campus? If they did, that would be disastrous.

"…..Cannibals." Moriyama said after a while

"How can you tell Moriyama-kun?" Yukinoshita asked him

Again with the –kun suffix? We only just met him.

"….They shake too much…." He replied, seemingly in thought.

They shook too much? He could tell they were cannibals through them shaking too much? I didn't see them shake at all. Did this guy have super sight as well?

We started to walk more hurriedly back to the campus, in fear of the cannibalistic group finding us. I don't plan for my dear sister Komachi to find my remains in the side of the road, half-eaten.

We were very near now, near enough that I could see the gates of the campus starting to get bigger and bigger as we drew nearer. Home sweet home.

We got to the gate of the campus in the late afternoon. As usual it was void of zeeks and other life forms. Yukinoshita then knocked on the door in a pattern only we knew. After a while, the person on guard came to the front. It was Tobe who was on guard this time.

"Neh, Hayato-kun, Yukinoshita-san, Hikitani-kun, welcome back!" Tobe said, greeting us with a big smile, I was weirdly happy to see.

He was wearing a light brown jacket, camo and boots pants most of us were issued by the army and was holding the ak-47 he was always fond of. When he saw Moriyama however, his big smile shrunk and his eyes were inquisitive.

"Who's that with you hayato-kun?" He eyed Moriyama, coming to the same conclusion I had.

"This is Moriyama Shin, Tobe. He save our lives, so please be more kind." Hayama told him.

"Right, Right, sorry about that! It's not every day we get a new face around here Is all." Tobe chuckled nervously while opening the gate.

The influence of Hayama over people is amazing. He could be a puppet master or something.

We stepped inside the campus when Tobe began to close then secure the gate and began to head into the main office, where Hiratsuka-sensei was probably waiting for us. I couldn't help but notice how unusually empty the campus much Moriyama stared at it, he stared at the boarded up buildings, he stared at the planting field and all the crops, he even stared at the trees which had nothing special about them. Weirdo.

I noticed that Yukinoshita couldn't help but crack a smile at how much he stared at the campus. She seemed to have taken a mild interest in Moriyama and found his mannerisms quite amusing.

I mused lightly how deep her interest was in Moriyama. He **DID** save our lives, which much I can admit I appreciate. But I wouldn't trust him as much as they did. He still had to prove where his loyalties lie. Hopefully Hiratsuka-sensei could tell whether or not his intention for saving our lives was right.

We arrived at the main building about a couple of minutes later. The only person in the building at this time was Hiratsuka-sensei and her aid for the day. We walked through the empty hallways into the main room where she planned and considered everything about the campus.

We reached the door. Hayama knocked twice before opening the door.

Inside were Hiratsuka-sensei and the pink haired bimbo, Yui Yuigahama

Hiratsuka-sensei was wearing the grey camo shirt she always wore under her heavy, black bulletproof armor with bandoliers that held bullets for the M249 she always kept close by and grey camo pants and boots. She was looking at the map of the whole city behind the central table.

Yuigahama however, was wearing a plain white shirt with short shorts that reached until the middle of her thighs and black sneakers. Provocative to say the least.

Yuigahama noticed us first.

"Yahallo Yuki-chan! Haya-kun! Hikki-kun!" she cheerfully greeted, grabbing Yukinoshita in a massive hug. Yukinoshita reluctantly returned the hug.

At least she hasn't changed much.

Hiratsuka-sensei looked up from the map on the table at last.

"Hikigaya, Hayama, Yukinoshita, welcome back." She greets with a small smile.

Her and Yuigahama's smiles disappeared and Their eyes turned serious when they saw Moriyama.

I bet Moriyama could feel the chills from the stares they gave him.

"Who's this? Why did you bring him here?" Hiratsuka-sensei questioned us almost immediately, her hand gripping the revolver she kept holstered by her side.

"This is Moriyama Shin sensei; He saved our lives and properly dressed my gash. It was I that insisted that we bring him back here to the campus." Yukinoshita explained.

Hiratsuka-sensei had her eyebrows raised at what she said.

"Is this true Hayama?" she asked Hayato.

"Yes sensei, we were shot at by bandits when Yukinoshita got hit and we decided to make a run for it, then a couple dozen zeeks found and pursued us. We took shelter on top of the bus when Moriyama came out of nowhere and took them all down by himself." Hayama answered accurately.

She stared at Moriyama as if her eyes were lie detectors. She scanned him from head to toe, staring at his form, his face and the Katana he carried, looking for a flaw that would've told her that something was off or that something was unusual.

"What's your name?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked.

"….Moriyama Shin." He said, quite expressionlessly.

"Where did you come from Moriyama-san?" She asked again.

"….I can't remember." He simply replied.

Hiratsuka-sensei's brows furrowed at that.

"Why can't you remember Moriyama-san?" She questioned him forcefully.

Why couldn't he remember where he was from?

"….My memories get….hazy." Moriyama said, as if it were a normal thing.

Hiratsuka-sensei continued to stare at him, looking for a sign that he was lying. Unfortunately she was unable to, despite her incredible ability to read people's intentions. She then turned to Yuigahama.

"Take Yukinoshita and Moriyama to the infirmary. Check Yukinoshita's gash and check Moriyama for bites." She ordered Yuigahama.

"Y-Yes sensei." Yuigahama said.

Yuigahama turned to Moriyama and said:

"F-follow me." She told him.

She then took Yukinoshita's hand and started to talk about random things while walking out of the room Moriyama then followed suit.

I was left alone in the room with Hiratsuka-sensei. She needed to talk, I could tell.

"What do you think of him?" she asked after a while.

"Depends, what do you think?" I answered her question with a question of my own.

"I…I don't know." She reluctantly answered.

"Ohh? I've always thought that the great Hiratsuka-sensei had an answer to everything?" I teased, trying to lighten her mood.

"Don't push it Hachiman." She threatened jokingly.

"I…I think I've seen him before, although I can't remember where." She said.

She's seen him before?

"He's quiet, but it's usually the quiet ones that are most likely to crack." She continued.

That was right. It was always the quiet ones that go on murderous killing sprees.

"keep your eyes on him, would you Hachiman?" she asked, a genuine concern for everybody here.

"Of course, sensei."

* * *

I eventually decided to head to the infirmary to check on them and keep my eyes on Moriyama like Hiratsuka-sensei had asked me to. I think she's not being completely forthcoming to me about her thoughts on Moriyama and what did she mean about her saying that she's seen him before?

I found Moriyama sitting on one of the chairs in the infirmary. It seems that he hasn't been checked for bites yet.

Yukinoshita however, was having her gash checked by Yuigahama for infections.

Yuigahama found her talent in the medical field when the medics that the soldiers brought with them trained her in that field. She rapidly absorbed everything she learned like a sponge. She was hailed as a prodigy by the medics, me seriously doubting so.

But she was such an important part of this group now. She had treated wounds and sicknesses that would've killed us had she had not been around.

"Looks like your gash is going to heal normally Yuki-chan!" she gladly told her friend the good news.

"That's thanks to Moriyama-kun" Yukinoshita smiled gently at her friend.

Moriyama turned slightly red, despite his efforts to hide it under his hood.

"It's your turn Moriyama-san." Yuigahama told him

Moriyama simply nodded and sat on the examination desk, oddly taking his katana with him.

"I need you to take off your clothes Moriyama-san." She blushed slightly at what she said.

Moriyama complied, standing up from the examination desk and started to strip. He took off the black leather jacket and then took off his shirt.

His muscular frame was riddled with scars. Scars that I could tell were from many, many battles. Some were fresh and some were old. I saw a particularly large scar starting from the top right of his abdomen and ending at his lower left abdomen. He was also pale, like he hasn't taken off his shirt and black leather jacket for quite some time.

Yuigahama blushed a deep crimson whilst checking all of his scars. Was she the type to like battle scars on men? I guess I'll never understand the taste of some women.

I looked to my side and saw that Yukinoshita was blushing slightly as well, trying to keep her eyes off of Moriyama.

You too woman?!

"Y-you l-look okay Moriyama" Yuigahama said still blushing lightly.

"Y-yes I think that you should bring Moriyama to the men's shower room Hikki-kun." Yukinoshita said trying to hide her blush.

Wow. Seriously?

"Come on, Moriyama." I said.

Moriyama said a simple thank you then got off the medical examination desk, gathered his stuff then started to follow me.

* * *

The men's shower room was quiet as we were the only people In there. Everyone else might be in the rooms or in the mess hall already. I washed off the zeek blood and grime with the water coming from the shower. I enjoyed moments like these now, when I had time to relax and to think.

I got out of the shower and found that Moriyama was already dressed in the grey shirt and black pants I brought for him. He tied the blade around his waist and put on the belt that held his holstered gun. He seemed to be having trouble contemplating as to where he would put his old dirty laundry.

"Here, give it to me." I told him, putting his blood-soaked clothes into the laundry basket.

"….Thank you." He simply said.

We headed to the mess hall where everyone was most likely to be at now.

We were the last to arrive at the mess hall. Everyone was eating and chattering about how their day went. I genuinely enjoyed moments like this now. When normal people could sit down and relax together after a long day of work.

The old me would've revolted this moment, but things change. Like it or not the outbreak happened and we just had to deal with it. We had to hold the people near and keep our relationships genuine.

I noticed Moriyama's eyes widen a little. There were so many people in one room and not one of them was trying to kill him. I guess that this was the first time he could eat peacefully without having to watch his back.

As a plus, Kawasaki was the cook tonight, which meant hearty food that people of all ages could enjoy.

I was right, mashed potatoes grown from the field and a big juicy steak was being served. I gave Moriyama a plate from where I had taken mine and started to find a seat. I saw Yuigahama wave at me from her semi-vacant table.

We sat at her table which already had Yukinoshita, Hayama, Miura, and my little sister Komachi. As usual Komachi would always be first to greet her dear Onii-san.

"Onii-san! Why didn't you come see me immediately when you got back? Stupid Onii-san!" she pouted but still hugged me.

"It's good to see you too." I smiled simply, patting her head.

"Who's that Onii-san?" Komari asked, referring to Moriyama.

"That's Moriyama Shin." Hayama said, from where he sat.

"Ah! So you're the one who saved my stupid Onii-san's life? Thank you so much!" Komachi thanked him enthusiastically.

I knew she was going to call me stupid for that.

"It's…no problem…." Moriyama said, unused to the praise.

"Glad to see you back Hikitani-kun" Miura said, still getting my name wrong even after all this time. She was still dressed In her combat gear. Light grey, long-sleeved shirt and pants under her light bullet proof armor and boots.

She then stared at Moriyama for a moment then went back to her food.

I had only started to eat as well when Moriyama nudged my side.

"…Where can I get seconds?" He asked.

After Dinner (heavy dinner in Moriyama's case) we headed back to the rooms, which were actually just the classrooms with futons and no desks, as we had used them to barricade some areas. I took Moriyama to the room I shared with Hayama, Tobe, Totsuka and the Insect Taichi who was probably busy taking care of his younger sister. There was a futon that was unused, where Moriyama could sleep at.

I opened the door to find Totsuka sitting on his futon, still perfect in every way.

"Hikigaya-san! Welcome back!" Totsuka said, as if he was a housewife. A perfect housewife at that.

"Y-yo." I replied quite lamely.

"Eh? Who's this?" He asked, looking at Moriyama.

This was probably the nth time I introduced him today.

"This is Moriyama Shin, He'll be staying in this room from now on." I answered the perfect Totsuka.

Moriyama only nodded towards him.

Moriyama then dropped all of his stuff and immediately went to sleep on the empty futon; still clutching his katana like his life depended on it. He slept like a log; He never moved and occasionally said mumbled words as he slept. His face contorted into a frown. Wait….He always frowned. So I guess his face was just normal.

I too eventually lost myself in the embrace of sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who had taken the time to read a still experimental fanfic.**

 **As a writer, I tell you that it gives me great joy to be able to entertain my fellow Oregairu fans with my work.**

 **I just want to say that the story will now be progressing mainly in Hikigaya's point of view due to the fact that I still don't know how to write in Hayama's point of view. Both protagonist's personalities clash and I feel that it really confuses me at times. The OC will still be here of course, He'll probably be like The Walking Dead's Daryl Dixon in this story but except maybe I'll have to tell the story from his point of view from time to time. Yes, It was in his point of view at first, but I feel as if his personality won't be Protagonist worthy until I figure out how to develop his character properly. I'll also strive to make this less of self-insert -_-**

 **I also hope that I'll be able to crack down Hayama's personality and write in his perspective in the next chapter, The good guy who isn't as good as everyone thinks he is, is a very hard character to personify.**

 **As for pairings, I mainly hope that I can pull off an 8manXMiura or 8manXYukinoshita. I also had a crazy pairing popping up in mind, HayamaXYui although I can't seem to be able to write in either of their perspectives, and as for the OC?**

 **I don't know if I'll even pair him with anyone at all. Please tell me which Pairing seems best for this story through reviews or PM's and if s the OC should have a pairing of his own.**

 **Thank you for your time.**

Chapter 4: Friendships form.

Hachiman.

Hachiman, wake up.

I woke up to see the manifestation of perfection looking down at me, smiling gently as he shook my shoulder to release me from the clutches of slumber. Beautiful was too weak of a word to describe him in all of his glory.

"Hachiman, wake up. Hiratsuka-sensei wants to see you." Totsuka said.

Ughh. Why would Hiratsuka-sensei want to disturb the time I spent with the incarnation of perfection? This is blasphemy! No one should disturb a person who's spending time with a being of perfection!

"W-what is it?" I asked casually, trying so hard to resist the fallout of his perfection.

"I don't know, she just told me to tell you." Totsuka said, getting dressed in his farming attire. He probably had a full day of tending the field and every single crop in it. No wonder why the crops are so perfect, they had been planted and taken care of by a being of perfection.

"Where's Moriyama?" I asked, inwardly loathing myself for not being able to watch him closer.

"Hayama-kun took Moriyama-san with him to the sight of the explosion." Totsuka explained.

Hiratsuka-sensei decided to give me a day off today? I immediately forgive her for disturbing my time with Totsuka.

I blinked my eyes to remove the sleepiness in them. I started to gather my gear and started getting dressed in my black long sleeved shirt and black pants. I put on my boots and the body armor over the long sleeved shirt. I then put on my belt and secured my Berretta 92FS and my combat knife. I finally, secured the combat machete I had on my back and put on my fingerless gloves.

I felt extra badass today.

I grabbed my M4A1 that I had modified myself on the way out, heading directly to the main building where Hiratsuka-sensei was supposedly waiting for me. I wonder, what did she want to see me about? I hope that it's something important and not something stupid like making her coffee or something.

I arrived at the Main building a few minutes later and walked through its hallways when I stopped in front of her door. This better be important.

I opened the door to reveal no one else but Yumiko Miura. She looked fierce, even at this time of the morning. Already in full combat gear.

She immediately noticed my presence in the room. I thought loners were supposed to be invisible?

"Morning, Hikitani-kun." She greets me.

What was she doing here alone? Where's Hiratsuka-sensei?

"Y-yo." Was all I could say in return.

"Do you know where Hiratsuka-sensei is? She told me to come see her…." I lamely tried explaining the reason for my presence in the room.

I didn't want her to flip out and try to maul me.

"She told me that you would help me inventory Zaimokuza's new weapons." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

Damn you Hiratsuka-sensei. Trying to get me to hook up with a girl my age is one thing, but trying to get me to hook up with _**HER**_ was something else entirely...

Was Hiratsuka-sensei trying to get me killed in the worst way possible?

"Stop staring and let's get moving Hikio." She said, already starting to head out.

I was staring at her? I could feel as if I had made my first strike.

"Y-yeah."

The campus is bustling with activity today.

The field is filled with this season's crops, nearly ready to be harvested. I saw many recognizable faces in the field busily tending the crops and getting them ready for the harvest I hear is next week.

The animal pens we put up to hold the chickens, wild boar and cattle we domesticated are coming along nicely. The animals making their very typical sounds, happily eating the feed we made out of old crops. Next to the pens were the builders who are already working on erecting a barn to keep the growing livestock safe from the weather.

I followed Miura through the buildings to the armory.

The armory was basically all the weapons, ammo and gear the soldiers left behind stuck into one building. It was one of the older buildings, deep inside the campus and hidden away from anyone stupid enough to try and sneak in.

Zaimokuza was put in charge of the armory for very obvious reasons.

He was an absolute fanatic when it came to guns and anything warfare related. He managed to figure out how to use a nail gun as a firearm just from watching an anime that depicted it was possible. Because of this, Hiratsuka-sensei put him in charge of the whole armory.

As a result, the armory was well-stocked and orderly. The firearms were cleaned, maintained and modified. The combat knives and blades are all sharpened and in perfect conditions. The armors are all pristine and as good as new.

I wonder what Zaimokuza found this time?

We entered the old building that was once considered a library, but instead of books, the building had firearms of all shapes and sizes lying around. It also serves as a storehouse for bullets.

Zaimokuza and his aides make the bullets outside, from anything led and tin we could find. They would melt the metal and convert them into bullets.

We found Zaimokuza with his back against us, tweaking his supposedly "New" gun. I also noticed the presence of a couple more crates I assumed held the "new weapon."

"Oi, Zaimokuza." I called.

"Hikigaya! It's good to see you back again friend!" He said, like I had been gone for ages.

"It's good to see you too Miura! I see that you and my dear friend Hikigaya are on a date." He said to Miura.

I turned a bit red at what he said; did he really think that we were on a date? Coming from him that means a lot, especially when you're as dense as he is.

Miura on the other hand, wasn't taking what he just said very well. She shot him a glare that would have been fatal if glares could kill. I feel as if what he said would come back to bite his ass in the future.

"Anyway, Here's what I wanted to show you!" he said, handing me a rifle.

It found difficulty at describing what it is. It looks like the love child of an Ak-47 and an M-16.

"That's theMK47. It combines the accuracy of the M-16, the power of the Ak-47, and the firing rate of a light machine gun!" Zaimokuza said, eyes shining brightly.

I had to admit, that is pretty bad ass.

"Has it been field tested yet?" Miura asked

"Ehh….No. But that's why I asked Hiratsuka-sensei for field testers!" He said.

Of course, there had to be a catch. Nothing perfect came without a price.

"So…. Will you do it Hikigaya?" Zaimokuza pleaded, with eyes like that of a kicked puppy.

"s-sure." I said, I was curious as to what this rifle could do. Zaimokuza made the rifle sound incredibly amazing.

"I'll try one too." Miura said, not wanting to be left out.

"Excellent!" Zaimokuza cheered, Striking a pose. Sheesh, what a chuuni.

He walked over to the crates that held the MK47s then took a couple over to us.

"It fires the 7.62 round, which we have plenty of. Just watch out for its barrel overheating, I don't really know what happens when it's fired over lengthy periods of time." He told us.

I preferred using the 5.62 round, it was lighter and definitely better mobility-wise. But it was always troublesome to not be able to take down targets in one shot. Especially the bandits, who sometimes wore body armor themselves.

I guess it was time for an upgrade. I traded in my M4A1 for an MK47 and my magazines for heavier 7.62 rounds. I had to loosen the magazine holsters of my body armor, as the 7.62 magazines were far larger and heavier.

When I was done, I looked over and saw Miura having the same trouble I did. She looked like she could use some help.

"Here, let me help you." I said approaching her.

"I don't need your help Hikio" She snapped, frustrated that she couldn't get the magazines to fit.

Ughh. She was in tsun tsun mode. It was impossible trying to convince her otherwise when she's like this.

"Fine, suit yourself." I said, preparing to leave.

"Wait! I-I need your help….." She said, embarrassed.

I wanted to make a retort but decide otherwise since this was Miura I was talking about. I didn't have plans to die today.

I approached her and got to work at adjusting her body armor. There was something quite wrong about the way it was worn, it felt too….tense. I started adjusting the side straps to make them looser.

I immediately felt Miura's body relax as the body armor was now looser. I then began to adjust the magazine holsters to be big enough for the 7.62 magazines. Her body felt more relaxed compared to how tense it was a moment ago.

Didn't she know how to properly wear and adjust her own armor?

"T-thanks…Hikio" she said, still embarrassed

So there was an embarrassed side to her as well?

"Come on, let's go." I said, starting to walk to the firearm testing zone.

"Yes, let's" Miura agreed.

The MK47 is, in my opinion, an amazing weapon system. It was just like what Zaimokuza said it would be. Although, the recoil is something that was a bit of a hassle to me. It kicked more than the M4A1, probably because it fired 7.62 instead of the 5.62 round.

That being said, I still managed to hit most of my targets in one try. I looked over to Miura's targets to see they had all been hit. I wasn't surprised, she is one of the best marksmen in the campus. She once even managed to hit the head of a zeek from 400 meters away, using an M4.

"So how was it for you?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

"Ehh, It kicks a bit more, but it's fine." She replied.

"Would you take it out with you on a run?" She asked, not even looking at me.

"I-I think so, Hiratsuka-sensei did ask us to officially test it off-campus." I replied.

"I guess so, But I still wouldn't trust it to operate as well as an M4 would when it comes to reliability." She replied.

"I don't think any other rifle would be as reliable, apart from the Ak-47 as the M4. But I'm still willing to give it a try." I replied.

"I guess so." She replied distantly, as if she's preoccupied thinking about something.

What was she thinking about? I'm willing to bet that she's thinking about Hayama. I wonder how Hayama is doing. Totsuka did say that Moriyama went with Hayama, so I guess he's fine. But that still won't stop Miura from worrying.

" I think I'll head back and let Hiratsuka-sensei know about this Hikio." She said, after a while.

"Right, goodbye." I said, rather deflated.

Wait…why was I sad?

"Bye." She said then left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I stared at her form, walking away. She looked as if she knew something bad was going to happen. I eventually gathered my things and decided to leave too.

It was lunch time when I saw Miura again. She was eating in the mess hall with her clique. It was reassuring to see all of them together despite the things we've been through, though most of them had different jobs to uphold and different time tables to manage; I doubt that the bond they shared would ever deteriorate.

That's what I wanted most too, something genuine.

I walked to the food table with a plate in hand. It's either last night's leftovers or today's specials. I decide to choose today's special: Spring rolls.

I took an amount that I know I could finish. It was rule established by Hiratsuka-sensei to work for what you eat and to only eat what you can finish, I guess that's why we never have any food wastes.

I took a seat on an empty table, in the farthest corner of the room and took a good pocket book out and started to eat while reading. I saw many faces eating and spending the break in the middle of the day in the company of their friends. Yuigahama had to manage the clinic and Yukinoshita is probably Hiratsuka-sensei aid today, wherever they are.

I ate for a while before I found myself in world of darkness, hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who it is?" a familiar voice sing-songed

I sighed, even if I haven't seen her in a while i knew immediately who it is.

"Your being childish Haruno-san." I told her, trying to get her to remove her hands from my face.

"And your being boring Hikigaya, as always." She said, finally removing her hands from my face and took a seat across mine.

She was wearing her black body armor and gear. The daisho she always carried was also by her side. The katana and the shorter, wakizashi shook as she took a seat.

"How's life Hiki? Haruno said, looking at me with those big purple eyes and a gentle sisterly smile.

I felt my face heat up a bit. Doesn't she know it's wrong to stare at people like that? People might get the wrong idea!

She probably wanted something though, someone as manipulative and scheming as Yukinoshita Haruno wouldn't put on airs if she didn't want something.

"What do you want Haruno-san?" I asked, not wanting to be manipulated into whatever bullshit she had planned.

"Straight to the point this time eh, Hiki? It seems that you know me quite well now." She said, still bearing that gentle but fake smile of hers.

"It's about that new guy, I don't trust him one bit." Haruno said,

Why was this about Moriyama?

"My little Imouto seems to have taken quite an interest in him." She continued.

Yukinoshita did display some weird interest in Moriyama, though I wasn't quite sure what to call it.

If it weren't for Moriyama, Hayama, your sister and I wouldn't be here." I said frankly.

" I know that, can you tell me what he's like?" Haruno inquired.

That's easy.

"He's a creep." I told her.

"I think I've heard differently from others Hiki." She said, shooting me a look of disbelief.

"Then if you already know that, why are you still asking me?" I asked, not wanting to be bothered.

"Because I trust in your Intuition. Now would you tell me what you really think about him?"

It seems that she knows me well too.

I sighed. This is more trouble than it's worth.

"He's quiet, reserved and quirky. You don't need to worry about him." I reassured her.

"Fine, but what if he tries something? Yuki-chan is your future wife after all." She said.

WHAT THE HELL?

"She is **NOT** my future wife." I said exasperatedly.

"Why not? You two were meant to be together!" She claimed.

"And besides, I want a brother-in-law I could rely on." Haruno continued.

She really trusted me this much? To watch over her sister as if I had the authority to do so?

It's easy to see that Yukinoshita Yukino detested her sister. So Haruno could not openly watch and guard her Imouto. I shuddered to think that would happen to me and Komachi. Of course, I'd let her date anyone she wanted to, Right after I rip off the unlucky sod's arms and legs.

"If you're asking me to watch her, then fine. I'm already doing so." I reassured her.

I could see that her face visibly brightened.

"But I will not marry her." I continued

Her face dropped again.

"Whoever she wants to see and date is not my decision. And it's not yours as either. Nobody can make that decision, other than herself. But knowing your sister, she'll make the right choice." I told her.

She smiled. A real and genuine smile.

"You'll be a great boyfriend and Husband someday Hiki." She said, still with a genuine smile.

I felt my face heat up, It wasn't every day the great Yukinoshita Haruno would pay you a compliment.

At that moment, the campus alarm system sounded. I heard the murmurs coming from the other people in the mess hall. There was something going on outside.

I glanced at Haruno-san to see her already on the move. I took my rifle and followed promptly, I wasn't the only one. Everyone else scrambled to see what was happening outside.

I started to search for the cause of the alarm. Was it zeeks? bandits?

I wasn't the only one searching. Haruno-san and everyone else was searching with me.

I found the cause of the alarm near the gate.

It was Moriyama, blood soaked and ragged, carrying a bloodied body.

It was Hayama.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Fifth chapter. I was inspired to write another chapter after seeing the reaction of a few people to the post-apocalyptic life of Hikigaya Hachiman. Everything you read in this story is the product of my own imagination. I literally think up everything in this fic either when I lay in bed or when I'm in class (yes, I know I'm a terrible student.) and when I sit in front my pc.**

 **As of recent events, I've found a way to write in Hayama's POV. Yes, I know he was fatally injured in the last chapter, but this might be the beginning of the HayamaXYui route. The next chapter will probably in his POV and will shine some light on how he was fatally injured.**

 **This chapter will revert back to Moriyama's POV. This chapter is essential to be in Moriyama's POV because this is probably where the main plot will pick up.**

 **I also want to thank every new viewer and reviewer. You all make me glad to be a writer.**

 **Thank you.**

Chapter 5: The calm before the storm.

I held Hayama in my arms as I finally had sight of Sobu's gate. He's bleeding. Bad.

He's still alive, but he won't be if I don't reach the Sobu's clinic in time. I didn't at all expect that we'd be ambushed by the same cannibals that passed by us on that truck the other day, I should've been more careful. Now, they will probably be able to track us through Hayama's blood trails. They looked hungry for our flesh. They'll probably bring along more flesh-craving bastards with them.

If Hayama died, his blood would be on my hands. And I already had more than enough of that.

I finally reached the gate and kicked on the gate in the rhythm I remembered Yukinoshita knocked in.

Come on, come on. Someone open this gate already!

After a while a girl my age responded. She had silver hair and held a combat shotgun in her arms. She was wearing black overalls under black combat gear.

"Open the gate! I have a man down here!" I yelled, fearing for Hayama's life.

She didn't recognize me at first, but recognized Hayama despite the blood soaking everything on his body. She immediately opened the gate to let us in, and then pressed a button that activated a howling kind of alarm.

I started to move faster towards the clinic. I haven't been here for more than a day, but I remember the twists and turns of this campus.

I saw silhouettes in the distance, I recognized one as the rotten eyed Hikigaya and with him was a woman I've never seen before. She had cropped hair only reaching just a little lower than her shoulders, she wore the usual black combat gear everyone seemed to wear, but she had a daisho by her side.

Another sword fighter? I seemed to feel less out of place. Perhaps we could discuss techniques and styles sometime. But that's not a priority right now; What's more important is Hayama's life.

"What the hell happened Moriyama?" Hikigaya asked,

"….We were ambushed near the forest." I said.

"Ambushed? By who?" Hikigaya asked.

"That's not important right now, let's get Hayato-kun to the clinic first." The girl with the daisho calmly said.

"R-right, let me help you." Hikigaya said, helping me carry the bleeding, but still living body of Hayama.

* * *

We carried him all the way to the clinic where I know he'll be cared for. We entered the clinic abruptly, Hayama's blood starting to drip all over the pristine, white floor.

The pink haired Yuigahama is here, She'll know what to do.

"Hiki-kun? What- oh my god! What happened to Hayato-kun?!" She yelled.

"….We got ambushed. He got hit in the chest." I replied as Hikigaya and I setting him on the bed.

"R-right, Hikigaya, please get me some morphine and my surgical equipment! ASAP!" She yelled, with a tone of urgency.

"Y-yeah." Hikigaya said, heading into another room, presumably where they kept the equipment for various treatments.

"Haruno-san, Moriyama-san , I need the both of you to wait outside." Yuigahama said as she washed and sterilized her hands on the sink in the corner of the room.

"Right." The woman known as Haruno said, before leaving.

She looked eerily familiar. It feels as if I've seen her before somewhere, I can't tell. I wanted to ask Yuigahama, but she beat me to the question.

"That's Yukinoshita Haruno, Yuki-chan's sister.

Ahh, No wonder why she looked familiar. But I still feel as if I've seen her before….

No matter, it's probably just my imagination.

"….Tell Hikigaya-san that I left." I told her.

"S-sure Moriyama-san." She said.

I left the clinic and sat on the floor in the hallway just outside of the room. Haruno was already there, leaning against the wall and looking out of the window. I sat on the floor near her but she didn't seem to notice. I felt exhausted and a little hungry.

Who knew carrying a guy your age while trying to outrun man-flesh craving psychopaths was exhausting? I must've lost about a more than a kilogram from all this running and shit.

"Moriyma, is it?" Haruno said.

I looked up to see her face, smiling a fake, gentle smile. She seemed to be the type to put on airs and facades, the type to use her charm to manipulate others into doing her bidding. I bet she even had a handbook to and four easy steps to do so.

 _1\. Start with a show of gratitude._

"I wanted to thank you for saving my dear Imouto's life."

 _2\. Kiss ass._

"It was really brave and selfless for you to do so."

 _3\. Identify weaknesses and use them to your advantage._

"Did you have any trouble with dealing with the zeeks, Moriyama-san? I can help you if you told me what it is."

 _4\. If steps 1 to 3 failed, then attempt to flaunt yourself and seduce target._

"I can help you in other ways as well Moriyama-san…." She said with a sultry wink.

I sighed.

"….What do you **really** want?" I asked, wanting the truth.

She looked surprised at first and then covered it up with another fake smile.

"I see that they're right about you Moriyama-san." She said.

Who did she mean? What did she mean by _right_? More importantly….

"….People are talking about me?"

"Yep. It's not all the time that we get new people around here, not to mention one as reserved, mysterious and without a doubt, as experienced as you."

I kept quiet.

Back then, popularity was such a foreign term to me. I was an average everything. An average student who had average grades, who went to an average school and did average and typical things over the weekend. The only thing unique I got going for me was the fact, that I was quite proficient in Kendo and Iaido.

I grew up with my grandfather up until a couple years ago. He owned a kendo dojo therefore forcing me to learn kendo and Iaido as I grew up. He was the type of grandfather you'd bet would make an incredible dictator. He didn't appreciate sympathy or weakness at all. He thought that friendships without rivalries bred weakness, thus effectively making me grow up a loner.

But I didn't mind being taught Kendo and Iaido though. Without it, I'd be long dead already.

"How many zeeks and bandits have you killed with that blade Moriyama-san?"

That came out of nowhere. And frankly, it's quite rude to ask a fellow kendo practitioner how much foes he felled with his Katana. It's disrespectful to the warrior's code.

"…."

"They were correct when they said that you're a bit of a snob too, Moriyama-san" she said.

"…."

We sat there in silence. The only sound audible is the trees outside; it's leaves being rustled by the wind. Silence has always been a companion of mine, before and after the outbreak. Its presence always seems to soothe me and take me away from the cause of all of my problems; especially when she's glaring at you.

"Stay away from Yukino." She said, breaking the silence.

I raised an eyebrow at this. This is what she wanted the whole time? She could've just asked. I honestly don't know why Yukinoshita feels that she could confide in me after what I did for her, she's better off sticking with her companions now than with me.

"….Very well."

"What?! Just like that? Are you telling me you don't find her attractive?!" She seethed.

What the hell? She's telling me to leave her sister alone, and then she's angry at me for complying? She's stuck up.

"Hmph, I'm still glad that we've come to an agreement Moriyama-san. Even though you're a bit of an Idiot." She said, then started to leave.

Why am I an Idiot….?

I watched her leaving form; she looks like an older, more mature version of her sister. Incredibly attractive and well-endowed, but still stuck up. I guess I better avoid Yukinoshita now. I don't want any trouble with _**Her**_ , I don't know what she's capable of, but judging by the daisho she had by her side, she was probably proficient in kendo.

I sighed; I could feel a migraine the size of Africa beginning to form.

I have to go see Hiratsuka about the bandits that ambushed us. They might've tracked Hayama's blood back here. They needed to be hunted down for what they've done to Hayama, and I was going to do so, with or without their help even if it got me killed.

I got up and started making my way to the Main building where I hope Hiratsuka would be.

* * *

I arrived at the Main building in a few minutes. Sobu high school's campus is huge. Before everything turned to shit, Sobu was recognized as one of the most prestigious schools in the city, maybe even the whole of Japan. I've only heard of one of their student's achievements. But I could not remember her name, although I feel as if I've met her already.

I entered the building and made my way to the room that Hiratsuka I remember her being in. I knocked three times.

"Come in." A voice said.

I entered the room to find three people inside. Hiratsuka is standing behind the table with the map of the city. The girl with the silver hair sat on the couch in the corner of the room and the blonde girl, who glared at me the other day was in the adjacent corner, preparing what I assumed is coffee. She seemed to have been crying recently, made apparent by the redness in her eyes.

"Moriyama-san, I trust you came to give me a proper report as to what really happened?" Hiratsuka said, sipping on coffee.

….She can read minds?

"….Yes." I replied.

"Take a seat Moriyama." She gestured to the couch in the corner of the room.

I untied my blade and clutched it while I walked over to the couch, I then sat on the opposite side of the silver haired girl and set the blade on my lap.

"Do you want anything to drink, Moriyama-san?" Hiratsuka asked, not even looking up from the map.

 _I am thirsty…._

"….Water, please." I said.

"Miura, please give Moriyama some water." She told the blonde.

The blonde known as Miura made a sound in response to Hiratsuka's request. She then walked over and gave me a cup of water and a complimentary glare to go along with it. Was this how she served guests? I wouldn't be surprised to hear that she had no visitors.

"So tell me Moriyama, what really happened?" Hiratsuka said, taking a chair from the table then sitting in front of me.

"….It happened fast…. Hayama and I were talking when a shot rang out and hit him in the chest. I recognize the shooter; he was one of the men on a truck Hayama, Hikigaya and Yukinoshita and I hid from. There are at least thirty men and they are all likely to be cannibals." I told her.

"I see…. Do you think that they have picked up your trail?" She asked.

"….It's possible that they are following Hayama's trail of blood as we speak." I frankly told her.

"Hmm….We have no choice but to let them follow the trail then ambush them before they get near the campus. It is important that they don't discover this place." She said.

At least I don't have to face them alone and most likely get myself killed.

"Miura, Go find Haruno. She'll be the leader of this team. Tell her to that she'll be taking you, Kawasaki, Hikigaya, Yukino, Tobe and Moriyama." She told the blonde.

"Yes, sensei." The blonde said, and then left hurriedly to tell _**HER**_ what's happening.

"Kawasaki, take Moriyama to the armory and get him proper gear." Hiratsuka told the Silver haired girl beside me.

So this was Kawasaki? She looked like a delinquent.

"Y-yes, of course." The silver haired Kawasaki said.

She then stood up and took a huge combat shotgun from beside the sofa.

"C-come w-with me." She told me, stuttering horribly.

I only grunted in response.

She then hurriedly left the room, going to the "armory." I began to exit when Hiratsuka said something:

"I'll hunt you down and kill you myself if you intend to betray them." She told me

I could feel the tension in her voice. She was serious when she said she'd kill me. I understand that it's hard to trust a stranger who appeared one day and became your ally at literally the very next day.

I only grunted in response, before leaving the room.

* * *

I was lost.

Kawasaki probably didn't realize that I wasn't behind her and was probably already at the armory. I sighed. I guess I need to ask for directions then. I approached the nearest person, a guy feeding the livestock.

"….Excuse me." I started.

The guy turned and was horrified. He immediately started to back up.

"P-p-please j-just take w-whatever you want! J-just d-don't h-hurt me!" He stuttered terribly.

"….Hey." I wanted to reach out and give him a pat on the shoulder, but he started to run for his life, screaming his head-off. That was rude.

His screams were heard by everyone who worked in the area. They all stared at me and started talking amongst themselves

"Isn't that the new guy?"

"Did he just attack that guy?"

"He's so scary…."

Wow. This is high school all over again.

"Moriyama-san? What are you doing?" someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see Hikigaya's sister.

"Uhh….Where's the armory?" I asked her.

"It's the grey building just around the corner." She said.

"….Right, thank you." I said, starting to leave.

"Geez, your just like my Onee-san." She muttered.

I followed her instructions and found the myself in front of an old, grey building. Kawasaki already here, with a worried expression on her face which turned into embarrassment when she saw me approaching the building.

"I'm so sorry…." She started, cheeks burning red.

Is it me or is she incredibly attractive up close? And her bust though…. Wait, what? Where were these perverted thoughts coming from?

"….It's fine." I reassured her.

"R-right, this way." She said, leading me into the building.

There was guns and ammo lying around everywhere, clearly a reflection of the person in charge of this place. There was a guy with silver hair and a trench coat inside, He seemed to be busy tinkering on a desk.

"Zaimokuza-san." Kawasaki called out to him, suddenly serious.

He turned to face us with a goofy expression on his face.

"My dear companion Kawasaki! What brings you here?" He greets her.

"And who's this? Is this the legendary Moriyama who destroyed thousands of zeeks to rescue my good friend Hikigaya?"

What the hell? A thousand?

"Anyone as brave and as valiant as you is welcome here!" He said, striking a pose he considered cool.

I see. He's a chuuni. I had a classmate just like this guy.

"Were here to get Moriyama-san some gear." She told him, rolling her eyes at Zaimokuza's behavior.

"Yes, I'd be honored to present a living legend my best armor and weapons." He said, striking yet another pose before heading off to fetch his supposedly best gear.

"I'm sorry about that." She said, embarrassed for Zaimokuza's sake.

"….It's fine, I had a classmate just like him." I reassured her.

"Here it is! My best armor!" Zaimokuza came back holding his best gear.

I could only stare at whatever he was holding.

It looks like the fantasy of a chuuni manifested into a physical form. It could be described as a cross between tactical gear and tameshi gusoku samurai armor painted black. Everything from the Dou to the Suneate is made from Kevlar and metal plates. The dou and shoulder pauldrons are made from heavier Kevlar and scaled metal plates for extra protection. It also had holsters to hold magazines for whatever rifle I'd be carrying.

It also came with a kabuto made with Kevlar and

"This is it! I'd be wearing it, but it doesn't seem to fit me." Zaimokuza said, a bit let down.

"Anyways, the plates are made from a mixture of ceramic and titanium, so it's flexible, easy to maneuver and fight in and It's also strong enough to repel 7.62 rounds." He said.

"Please, wear it into battle with you, it'd bring me great honor!" He said, as if I was a real samurai carrying it into a great war.

I can't lie. It's the most epic thing I've ever seen.

I tried it on to find it a bit tight. What the hell? It started to smother me! Is this armor cursed or something?!

"H-here let me help you." Kawasaki said.

She adjusted the armor's straps. It immediately fit better and it honestly felt quite comfortable now. I then put on the gauntlets and the pair leg suneates. I put on the kabuto and tightened it. For armor, it felt light, easy to move and fight in. It may be the last thing I'll ever wear after all.

I silently enjoyed these moments. The moments of calm and silence before the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I just want to apologize for the abrupt ending of the last chapter. To make up for it, I present to you an extra-long chapter. Yay (sarcasm)**

 **In the last chapter, I said I'd write in Hayama's Pov, but I decided to stop writing fillers and start writing more action scenes, the last one was at least four chapters ago.**

 **I also wanted to apologize about the late update, it's very hard to access internet where I'm from plus, my brother is back from college meaning it's going to be very hard to write chapters seeing as he's going to be hogging the pc and around these parts, I'm the only fan of Oregairu. Actually, I'm the only one who knows Oregairu -_-**

 **And is it just me, or does this site have a serious shortage of Kawasakix8man fics?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 6: The Battlefield

(Hikigaya)

We assembled near the gate at around Midday. I've knew that we were eventually going to be personally chosen by Hiratsuka-sensei to engage the bandits that were currently converging on our area through the blood trails of Hayama because we were probably the best in terms of combat ability in the campus. And it's probably best not to leave anything to chance. We don't know what these people were capable of.

To work is to lose I always say. But to not work in this situation means to lose everything we worked so hard to build to keep my dear Imouto and my home safe.

I clutched the Mk47 in my arms, this is going to be the first time I'm bringing it to a real encounter, and I really didn't know if it's going to explode in my face or not.

Everyone's already gathered in front of the gate. Tobe was busy chatting away about some subject I couldn't ever relate to, Miura was busy glaring at things that wouldn't be able to glare back anytime soon, Haruno was checking her katana and wakizashi for any rust, and Yukinoshita was busy staring off in the distance, clutching the M11A1 rifle in her arms.

It fit Yukinoshita's personality. The fact that she coldly shoots people down metaphorically. And now that she had that rifle, she could probably do so literally.

Moriyama and Kawasaki haven't arrived yet, and was the cause for all the idle waiting. Speaking of which, here Kawasaki is now, followed by a cosplaying Moriyama wearing Zaimokuza's armor aka every chuuni's dream come true.

Kawasaki had her usual combat gear and AA-12 combat shotgun. Her combat gear is heavier and sturdier than ours, seeing as she used a shotgun to engage up close. She also had a combat hatchet to take care of business when it got to close. Mix that with her personality and you'll get a tsundere with serious bro con issues.

Moriyama was currently using the armor that Zaimokuza made, his face hidden by the kabuto and skeletal face mask. It was more or less the armor that Samurai's wore but with more of a tactical theme. It had holsters that held magazines for firearms and I'm guessing that it was made of bulletproof material that makes his way of fighting possible. He also had an Mk47 strapped to his back and two M1911s holstered on his belt, one black and the other silver. It was painted black with silver tracings on the kabuto, Dou, shoulder plates and the rest of armor. The only thing different in color is His signature white katana.

I can't lie; He made the whole thing look absolutely epic.

"Sorry we're late, Moriyama wanted to get something to eat." Kawasaki said when she got close enough to.

All eyes were directed at Moriyama.

"….I was hungry." Was all he said behind the mask.

"Looking sharp Moriyama!" Tobe called out to him.

Moriyama merely nodded.

"I agree with Tobe-san, you look like a real samurai Moriyama-san." Yukinoshita said, but Moriyama downright ignored her.

I swear, I could see Haruno make a small smile at what he just did. Did they strike some sort of bargain? I could feel a headache coming along at whatever Haruno's planned this time. I'll have to talk with Moriyama about this.

"Let's get moving." Haruno said with her small smile still present as we started to move to the encounter zone, soon to be a battlefield.

* * *

We arrived at a good encounter zone, with a building tall enough for Yukinoshita to pick off targets in and plenty of cars and vehicles. There was only one way through us, a bridge that could be used to bottleneck their superior numbers. I helped Tobe move the vehicles into positions where they could be used as cover, while Miura and Kawasaki started setting up the claymore mines and explosives at the positions where Haruno had planned.

I got my firearms ready, I had attached tactical sights on the Mk47, making it easier to aim. The 92FS Berreta fully loaded and cocked. I glanced around to see that everybody is doing the same. Except for Moriyama, he was practicing katas with his katana, trying out the armor's capability in maneuvering and flexibility.

It was midafternoon when Yukinoshita started to give us signals.

Something about a bird and a snake.

"Get ready; there are at least forty men, all of them carry rifles." Haruno told us, seemingly able to understand the weird hand language.

My translation though, was close enough.

Tobe and I hid behind our cover, a red van on the left side of the street. Kawasaki and Miura hid on the right side, behind a green car.

I peered over the van to get a good look at the opposition. Yukinoshita was right; there are at least forty men. Some of them rode on a truck and some simply walked. They seemed to be aimlessly following the fresh trail of blood.

There was a man leading them, He was huge and had an ugly scar on his face. He also held a broadsword big enough to cleave a person in two in just one swing. He walked cockily, feeling invincible with the men behind him.

They walked out of the bridge and into the area where the explosive charges Miura and Kawasaki set were. Yukinoshita then gave us a signal that even an idiot can understand. She gave us a signal to detonate the first batch of explosives.

Haruno pressed the button and almost instantly the charges went off. Screaming and explosions could be heard in the distance as men scrambled left and right, running into the claymore mines, triggering another set of explosions.

The smoke from the explosions covered the street, as coughing men emerged from the smoke and got close enough to our position. Moriyama and Haruno immediately springing into action, taking advantage of the chaos and began cutting them down immediately. More and more men began emerging from the smoke when we started firing safely from behind our covers, careful not to accidentally hit our two front liners.

Eventually, they stopped emerging from the smoke. I heard orders being barked in the distance. It seems that they finally got their common sense together and decided to attack. They started firing back through the smoke. We all immediately began to take cover to avoid being pelted by the rain of bullets.

The smoke dissipated to reveal more men than we thought. The bodies we saw revealed more than forty. There were at least thirty men left. Some of them started to charge towards us, holding hatchets and other hand held weapons, while some of them began to fire from a distance.

Moriyama and Haruno began to engage those that began to charge at us with Kawasaki close behind, taking down the bandits who got too close for our comfort. Tobe, Miura and I focused on taking down the bandits in the distance.

Haruno fought in a way that never fails to amaze me. She used her Katana and Wakizashi to cut through the bandits foolish enough to try and engage her. She twirled, cutting one bandits throat with her wakizashi and cutting another bandit's stomach open. She then ducked, to avoid a bandit's hatchet from decapitating her. She counter-attacked the next swing, slicing off the bandit's hand then thrusting her katana into his chest.

She fought gracefully, twisting and twirling to avoid attacks and to take down her foes at the same time. It was mesmerizing, almost hypnotizing to watch. Every move she made was efficient in terms of energy and effort.

Moriyama on the other hand, fought with an incredible, unrivaled savagery. He decapitated a bandit foolish enough to come close. Then caught the arm of a bandit who held a machete before the unlucky bastard could complete his swing. He then bashed his head with the enemy's. Moriyama's kabuto bashing the unlucky sod's skull into a bloody pulp, blood and bits of the man's brain splattered all over his kabuto. Two more tried to take him down, he dodged the swing of the first bandit, then sliced into the stomach of the second, spilling the bandit's innards all over the street. He then kicked the first bandit in the chest with his heavy boots, probably fracturing every bone in the first bandit's chest, causing him to collapse. Moriyama then ended the poor sod's life by crushing the man's skull under his boot.

His capacity to produce such violence was terrifying but fascinating at the same time. How he manages to turn any living thing that comes close enough into bits and pieces, is darkly humorous. He dodged another blow from a bandit, and then thrust his katana into the man's chest, using him as a meat shield to block enemy fire while returning his own, using his silver M1911.

He shot one of them straight in the head, and shot another in the chest five times.

I noticed Miura cover her mouth at Moriyama's brutality. Probably trying to keep bile from emerging through her mouth.

He was a different person in a battle. He's quiet and a bit dense, but witnessing what he does here shatters my view on who he really is, And I don't think I'll ever want to provoke this side to him.

I fired at the bandits in the distance, catching one of them in the chest. The MK47 really trumped the M16s they used in terms of stopping power. I continued firing, bullets whizzing through the air as they fired relentlessly.

The bullets ceased to come from their side as they either had to reload or they eventually ran out of bullets. Moriyama immediately became their worst nightmare. He ran fast and jumped over their cover, surprising them.

He slashed at the first shooter's throat; the unlucky bastard gurgled and clutched his own throat trying to keep the blood from gushing but failed to do so.

He dodged the butt stock of the man next to him then thrust his katana through him, without a doubt, piercing his heart.

Moriyama then savagely pulled out his katana then brought it down on another man, too nervous to move. The unlucky sod's head split in two, a shower of blood and brain splashing all over Moriyama's armor.

He pulled out the MK47 on his back and began to fire on the rest; they were helplessly gunned down, unable to do anything this close.

Haruno caught up with him, thrusting her wakizashi through a man's skull then twirling to decapitate another man with both her katana and wakizashi.

They were continuously pushed back, those foolish enough to stay and fight became fodder to Moriyama and Haruno, who cutting down the bandits who remained in a dance of death.

Those foolish enough to leave cover were picked off by Yukinoshita.

Tobe, Miura, Kawasaki and I started to leave cover and began to fire upon those that started to run for their lives. We also finished off the bandits who were dying.

We pushed the bridge, our victory already apparent as their numbers dwindled, the man with the broadsword and ugly facial scar however, still stood tall, with a cocky grin on his face.

His men cowered behind him.

"I challenge one of you!" He called out to us.

We stopped.

Did this guy seriously think that we'd honor his challenge? I should just blow off his head right now to avoid any more trouble. I raised my Mk47, his head lined up with my sights when Moriyama pulled my rifle down.

He also gave Yukinoshita a signal not to fire.

"Oi, what was that for?" I asked him.

But he didn't even say anything; he merely walked up to the man, with his katana ready.

The man with the broadsword smiled. He got his broadsword ready, twirling it and trying out a few swings.

This man had to be really good to still display his cocky bravado after seeing what Moriyama can do. I began to be afraid, not for myself or Moriyama but for this man's life.

"If I win, I take all your women as prizes and slaughter all of you men." He cackled.

Did this seriously think he still had the power to say such things? All of his men were dead or dying, whoever survived was either too tired or too terrified to continue fighting.

I expected Moriyama to decapitate him immediately for saying such things, but he simply nodded.

What the hell? Moriyama was actually going to humor him?

"Haha, now that's what I call an interesting wager!" He laughed proudly.

Both men began to circle one another, looking for openings and weak spots.

The man with the facial scar attacked first.

He leaped towards Moriyama, Bringing down his huge broadsword on Moriyama.

He was fast, but I'm willing to bet that Moriyama's faster.

Moriyama parried his attack and counter-attacked with a slash to the throat, but the man was fast enough to bring his broadsword up to block Moriyama's slash.

He brought down his broadsword once more on Moriyama with an incredible force.

Moriyama barely managed to block his attack, the incredibly forceful blow caused him to stagger.

The man then followed up with a kick to Moriyama's chest, sending him flying back.

Moriyama's back hit a car, immediately ducking as he narrowly avoided a swing that would've decapitated him if he wasn't fast enough. He cut the man's knee then followed up with a vicious punch to the man's face.

The man staggered back, the top right of his eye was cut from the vicious punch. He snarled, swinging his sword left and right violently. He caught Moriyama in his outer left thigh, drawing blood.

Moriyama didn't seem to be affected at all by the pain, Moriyama struck him again in the face, causing him to stagger back. Moriyama propelled himself forward with another huge slash, leaving a huge cut on the man's chest. Moriyama then ducked under a desperate swing and cut the man's other knee.

The man clutched his wounds, failing to contain the copious amount of blood that spilt like a waterfall. He fell on his knees, dropping his broadsword in the process. He coughed blood on the street and looked at Moriyama, it was a defiant stare.

"He's going to kill you for this." He defiantly said, before Moriyama separated the man's head from his body.

His body collapsed limply while his head rolled on the street, coming to a stop near Haruno's feet. She didn't say anything; rather, she was unable to say anything. She only stared at Moriyama's form.

What was he talking about? Who was he referring to? Were they but pawns to another person's orders?

Moriyama turned his attention to the survivors; they could only look on in horror as Moriyama started to run through them, slaughtering them mercilessly.

No one said anything. No one could say anything after what they had just seen.

I closed my eyes. What had this world come to?

Men, who were once a proud, united people start to slaughter each other just to survive now. At the end of the day, everything we just did was justifiable. It was either them or us. And I'd be damned long before I'd let people like them get their hands on my dear imouto Komachi.

Despite what Moriyama did today, despite the atrocities he's committed, I ought to be grateful for what he's done. He was willing to get his hands dirty for us. But what he's done was border lining insanity. His utter disregard for human dignity and mercy was astounding. But despite that, I couldn't find it in myself to condemn him. This world had turned Moriyama into a monster, to fight the monsters that inhabit it.

"E-Enough, Moriyama." Haruno said, after a while.

Moriyama didn't reply.

He stood, staring at the bodies everywhere.

A boy emerged from out of nowhere, and ran to one of the men's side. Clutching the man's body as the boy began to weep for what I presumed, was his father.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. No one could. We had, without a doubt, killed this boy's father.

The boy was wailing, his shoulders shaking violently.

What happened next will probably be ingrained in my memory forever.

He picked up his father's rifle, the anger in his eyes, clearly visible. He pointed it toward Moriyama, with an intent to kill.

"Y-you Killed him!" He screamed towards Moriyama

Moriyama didn't say anything but still held his Katana, and gripped it even tighter when the boy pointed the rifle at him. I was terrified at what would come next if the boy didn't come to his senses.

"Put it down kid!" Haruno desperately yelled towards him.

But he didn't listen, he was far too consumed by his anger to realize the fatal mistake was going to make.

His fate was sealed when he pulled the trigger.

An empty click was the only sound that the gun made as he realized his fatal mistake, but it was too late.

In a flash of steel, Moriyama cut the boy down.

The boy collapsed, a huge cut on his chest.

He gurgled on his own blood, struggling in pain.

It was then, that Moriyama snapped out from whatever trance he was in. He took off his face mask, his face was blank but his eyes displayed a deep regret. He knelt in front of the boy, watching the kid's life fade, unable to do anything.

I noticed from the corner of my eye, that Yukinoshita caught up with us.

Her face frozen as she stared at the boy, now gone.

"H-He didn't have to die" Yukinoshita said, after a while.

Moriyama was silent, He continued to stare at the boy's body. He then stood up and put on his face mask, his face hidden once more and then started to walk away in the direction of the campus.

"I-I don't approve of your methods." Yukinoshita defiantly called out towards Moriyama.

Moriyama stopped, though I won't ever know, or understand why.

"….Neither do I." He said, and then continued to walk away.

We stood there a while longer after he left, unable to do anything. Haruno then ordered us to follow Moriyama's lead and we started to leave that area, the zeeks nearby should've heard the explosions and gunfire. They would, without a doubt, begin to converge on this area.

* * *

We arrived at the campus late in the afternoon. We were all tired, dirty and in Haruno's case, covered in blood that clearly wasn't hers.

"Everyone hit the showers and get something to eat." Haruno said.

"What about you nee-san?" Yukinoshita asked her.

"Hikigaya and I will head over to the main building to give Hiratsuka the report." She replied.

Why was I going to be dragged along? Haruno could give the report just fine on her own.

"See all of you later." Tobe said, too tired to run off his mouth.

They left promptly, probably headed to the Shower rooms first. This reminds me, if I use my stealth mode I should be able to get out of going with Haruno to the Main Building.

"Let's go Hikigaya."

Right, I remember. This was Haruno we were talking about. The all seeing Haruno.

We arrived at the Main Building and promptly headed inside to the room that Hiratsuka-sensei's in. Haruno knocked twice before entering.

Hiratsuka-sensei was the only person inside at this time. She sipped on a cup of coffee and sat on the couch, reading a book I lent her. She immediately noticed us and put her book away when we entered the room.

"Haruno, Hikigaya. Welcome back. I trust both of you are here to add to Moriyama's report?" She asked.

Haruno and I looked at each other before replying.

"Moriyama gave a report sensei?" Haruno asked.

"Yes, he was here earlier."

"Um…what did he report sensei?" Haruno asked further.

Hiratsuka-sensei raised an eyebrow.

"The battle earlier today of course." She replied, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhh… Looks like we can retire early Hikigaya." Haruno told me.

I merely nodded, too tired to think of anything else other than gratitude for Moriyama's consideration towards us. Haruno left the room first. I wanted to leave as well when Hiratsuka-sensei stopped me.

"There's something you're not tell me is there?" She asked.

I cringed. Should I tell her that Moriyama went batshit crazy and murdered everyone on the bridge?

I believe I should. The safety of the campus and my dear Imouto Komachi depended on it.

I then began to give her a more accurate retelling of today's events; I even included the part where Moriyama went berserk. I left the part with the kid out, the last thing I wanted to do is remember that.

"I see. It's worse than I thought." Hiratsuka-sensei said, after hearing my report.

I raised an eyebrow. She had initial thoughts on Moriyama's mental state?

"I don't know how fragile he is right now, but I think that he can still be defused." She said.

I hoped, with every fiber of my being, that I won't be dragged into this mess.

"First and foremost, He needs someone to talk to. As a fellow male his age, I'm counting on you to listen."

Aww crap. Why does it always have to be me? I've been making an ass of myself since before this outbreak, and now that people start to have problems again, I'll have to make an ass out of myself again.

"Why can't it be you sensei?" I asked her, tired of all the drama.

"I can't, I….kinda threatened to kill him if he made a mistake." She said, a bit embarrassed.

I smirked.

"So the great and flawless Hiratsuka Shizuka makes mistakes too." I couldn't help but tease.

"I'm warning you not to push it Hachiman." She jokingly threatened me.

I couldn't help but crack a small smile. If I were born ten years earlier, I would not hesitate to fall for Hiratsuka-sensei. Hell, I would've married her the first time I met her.

"So, can I count on you Hachiman?" She asked me.

"Of course sensei."

I hit the showers after Hiratsuka-sensei dismissed me with instruction to defuse a Moriyama bomb. The Moriyama I met a few days ago varied greatly to The Moriyama I saw today. I could only assume that he transformed with the world. I could never come to know the Moriyama before the Outbreak.

But I can still understand the Moriyama after the Outbreak, and that's all that matters now. But still, to understand the Moriyama now, I'd have to understand the Moriyama then.

I don't know how I'll I do it, but for everyone's sake, I'll try my hardest.

Dinner was a messy business.

The food was Mediocre and nobody had said a word. Not even Tobe, who always seems to find a stupid or unrelateable topic to talk about.

Everyone seemed to pick at their food. Barely taking bites to eat.

No one had seen Moriyama, he had managed to disappear after giving Hiratsuka-sensei his version of the report (he obviously left out the part where he murdered everyone.)

I sighed, tonight's going to be a long night.

"Onii-san!"

I turned around to find my sister running toward me.

"Stupid Onii-san! You didn't even come to find me today!" She pouted.

I hugged her. One of the only things I had left in this miserable existence.

"Your being weird Onii-san." She said, squirming under the hug I gave her.

"What, I can't give my dear Imouto a hug anymore?" I asked her.

"Geez, you're such a sis con Onii-san." She replied.

"But still, you're one of the things I still hold dear Onii-san. Wow that earned me a lot of points!"

I smiled, I had forgotten that the point system still existed.

"By the way, I saw your friend, Moriyama-san, at the clinic." She told me.

I sighed; I was thrown back into the sea of troubles by my own sister.

"Right, see you later Komachi." I told her, as I started to leave for the clinic.

"Remember to use protection Onii-san! I can't be an aunt at this age." She called out.

What the hell?

I arrived at the clinic in a matter of minutes. It wasn't very far away from where I was a few minutes ago. I entered to find it mostly empty. The lights were off, the only light that entered came from the moon.

Hayama was still unconscious but alive and sleeping soundly. All thanks to Yuigahama.

I was probably too late. Moriyama might've left already.

"….Hikigaya." I heard his voice call out.

I turned to find him sitting on a chair at the corner of the room. He seemed to blend in with his surroundings. Was he **Hattori Hanzo** or something? He would've made a very good ninja.

"Moriyama." I called out to him.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness better, as I managed to get a good look at him. He was wearing a plain black shirt and blue jeans. He still clutched his Katana, The only thing I can see rather well in the dark.

"...What are you doing here?" He asked, after a while.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"….I came to visit." He replied.

"….It's probably my fault that this happened to Hayama." He continued.

"The both of you getting ambushed is no one's fault." I told him.

"….I should have been more careful, if I was, Hayama would still be fine." He replied.

"Is that why you did what you did today?" I asked, hoping he won't decide to murder me.

"….Partially, yes. I started it, by not being careful. It's only fitting that I end it." He said.

I couldn't read Moriyama as a person. He was a web of stories and analogies that led to another, and so on and so forth.

"You really are something else Moriyama." I told him.

"….Speak for yourself, Hikigerma-kun" He replied.

Gahh, he even used one of Yukinoshita's insults.

I swear, I could barely make out him making the tiniest of smiles. But as soon as it came, it went. Even though he's done what he did, he's done it for the sake of everybody here. And that's why I trust him.

Although, My presumption of Moriyama is more wrong than I expected


End file.
